


Mush

by great_gospel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, I apologize in advance, Old Fic Alert!!!, Slice of Life, ahhh public school, before any major events of the series, school days, that one time in 2009 that i tried to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_gospel/pseuds/great_gospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She poked at it. She could've sworn she'd seen it squirm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mush

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 450
> 
> Originally posted to FFN in 2009

Rukia stared at the strange pile of mush dumped onto her tray by that man with the strange hair. He'd insisted that it was food despite her protests. She poked at it with a spork. (Another strange instrument unique to the Real World.) The petite Shinigami could've sworn she'd seen it squirm. It didn't even look edible. Only one way to find out...

"ICHIGO!"

Said strawberry's head jerked up suddenly. He'd recognize that _annoying_ voice anywhere. He headed towards her with a scowl firmly in place. Before he could utter a word of an already brewing smart-ass reply, she asked innocently, "Why did that man throw a pile of mush at me?"

The orange-haired teen stared at her as if she'd grown three heads (all missing a brain, of course). If he'd been drinking something, it would've been spit out and on the floor by now.

After getting over his initial shock, he sighed. "What are you going on about now, midget?" She briefed him on the situation, but not before gifting him with a swift kick to the shin for that 'midget' comment.

"R- Rukia! That wasn't a man; it was one of the lunch ladies!" he spluttered.

"Then why the ridiculous hairstyle?" she countered. "Honestly, I can't imagine how you humans keep up with all these abnormal trends."

Ichigo face-palmed. "It's a hairnet, idiot. Anyone serving food is required to wear one," he explained impatiently. "And it's not mush. It's mashed potatoes."

"But you just said it's _not_ mush!"

"Eh? I know what I said, baka."

She was practically screaming now. "You just told me, 'It's not mush. It's mushed potatoes.'!" People at other tables were beginning to stare. They went through some sort of hassle everyday. He just wanted to eat his lunch in peace for once.

"Get you ears cleaned, midget! I said _mashed_ , not mushed," he emphasized.

"Exactly. Mushed."

Ichigo sweatdropped.

"What I want to know is why they serve it to you. It hardly seems appetizing."

"Get used to it. All school lunches are crap."

Not listening, she went on. A look of triumph suddenly crossed her features. "Aha! It's another one of those trends, isn't it?" she cried, looking immensely proud of herself. "Go ahead and just admit that I'm right, Ichigo."

Silence.

The violet-eyed girl scanned the area around her. "Ichigo...?" Unbeknownst to her, the irritated teen had high-tailed it out of there first chance he got. And before she could speak again, the bell went off. Lunch was over, and the potato mystery never was solved.


End file.
